Sleepless Night
by Kitty Sue96
Summary: Short little Adventure thingy. Featuring... JEFF THE KILLER! Rated T just in case! You walk through your house wondering whether to listen to your intruder or not.
1. Chapter 1

You are on Chapter 1:

You've had a bad day at school/work today. You are home alone. You look down at your hands and notice all the cuts and scars from various books/tools/whatever. It's nine o'clock at night and you are debating on whether to stay awake with the lights on, or turn off the lights and go to sleep. Choose wisely.

Stay awake: go to chapter 3.

Go to sleep: go to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

You are on Chapter 2:

You decide to go to sleep and pull on your favorite pjs. You smile as you prepare to enter a beautiful dream world and reach for the string to turn the lights off. You look around and see the string has been cut right up to the switch. Strange, you don't remember doing that. Your house didn't show any sign of forced entry. You shrug it off but the light flickers out. In fact, all the lights in the house blow out.

You start to worry and look around quickly for a flashlight or candle. You suddenly hear a voice echoing through the house.

"Shh, go to sleep. If not, I'll have to make you." It whispers. You tense up and look around. Who made that noise?

Go to sleep: Go to chapter 4.

Stay awake: Go to chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3

You are at Chapter 3:

You decide to stay awake. You feel refreshed and energized after that energy bar you ate after school/work. You go down stairs into the kitchen and look through the refrigerator for something to munch on. Suddenly, all the lights go out. You panic and look around frantically for a flashlight or a candle. You start to worry and a voice echoes throughout the house.

"Shh, go to sleep. If you don't, I'll have to make you." It whispers.

You freeze up and think about what to do.

Go to sleep: go to chapter 4.

Stay awake: go to chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

You are at Chapter 4:

You do as the voice says and go to sleep in your own bed. You hear some scrambling around in the house, but you stay in bed out of fear. After a couple of hours the house goes silent.

The next morning, you call the police and they search the house for any intruders. They find nothing but compare your story to the one the next door neighbor's little boy said. He said all the lights went out, but mommy and daddy wouldn't go to sleep like the voice said. The boy tells you that Jeff killed his mommy and daddy. You feel grateful that you listened to the voice.

You survive, for now.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

You are at Chapter 5:

You decide to stay awake and continue looking for that flashlight. Every step you take you hear two more footsteps behind you.

"I told you to go to sleep," you hear the voice whisper straight in your ear. You spin around and strike out with your fist. Nothing. You frantically turn around and run your hand along the counter and find that pesky flashlight. It stumbles in your hand and you accidently drop it on the kitchen floor.

You hear a frantic amount of footsteps and the flashlight flickers on; it appears to be inside the living room. Do you want to go find it and risk the intruder having the flashlight?

Retrieve the flashlight: Go to chapter 7:

Run away: Go to chapter 6:


	6. Chapter 6

You are at Chapter 6:

You realize the flashlight couldn't have flown all the way into the living room, especially to the couch. So you run to the back door located in the kitchen and reach for the handle. Your shoulder is suddenly grabbed from behind and the intruder turns you over. You stare in fear at the teenage boy staring back at you with your flashlight. His face is bleach-white and his mouth has a smile cut into it. His eyes are sunk slightly into his skull and rimmed with black.

"You should have gone to sleep," you hear him say as he plunges his knife into your stomach. You grab the knife handle and fall onto your knees. The intruder laughs at you as you fall onto your side, blood pooling from the wound. You look up at the boy and keep breathing long enough to hear him say. "Goodbye, from Jeff."

You died. End of Story.


	7. Chapter 7

You are at Chapter 7:

You decide to form a suicide mission on finding your flashlight. You bravely reach out in front of you and feel your way into the living room. You suddenly run into a soft piece of human surrounded by a sweatshirt; you scream and the intruder sprints away.

After a few minutes, you raise your arms again and walk forward into the living room. You spot your flashlight sitting on the couch and shakily walk towards it. After what seems like forever, you pick up the flashlight and pan it around the room. Written on the walls, in what looks like blood, is the saying 'Go to Sleep' over and over again.

"You keep searching, but you should really go to sleep now." You hear a voice whisper behind you. You spin around and point the flashlight at the kitchen doorway. A teenage boy stands there shielding his eyes from the light. He is holding a knife. You have your flashlight as a weapon so you think on whether to attack the boy or not.

Attack: Go to Chapter 8.

Run Away: Go to Chapter 9.


	8. Chapter 8

You are at Chapter 8:

You know you can take on the smaller, teenage boy and charge at him, wielding your flashlight like a sword. He looks surprised but swings the knife and nicks a small chunk of skin off of your nose. You freeze and stare at the sudden hand around your neck. The boy's eyes are sunken slightly into his skull and a creepy smile cut into his mouth. You drop the flashlight and claw at the boy's bleach-white hands around your neck.

He smiles making the cut-in smile even creepier. He digs his thumbnails into your windpipe as you desperately fight for breath. You manage to kick him in the shin but it seems to only make him smile more.

"You should have gone to sleep, I guess this is goodbye, from Jeff." He squeezed harder and your eyes go dark. He drops the body on the living room floor and strolls away laughing.

You suffocated. End of Story.


	9. Chapter 9

You are at Chapter 9:

You see the boy and frantically run away towards the front door. You grab onto the handle and whip the door open. Outside, there are five police cars parked in front of your house. You smile as you realize that help has arrived. A police man walks slowly towards the door as you burst outside and stumble into his arms.

"Are you alright sir/miss? We've had two other police men in there for at least half an hour! Did you see them?" he asks you. You shake your head but tell the man that you saw a teenage boy in there. He asks for a description and you tell the best of him that you can. He had a smile cut into his face. His eyes were sunken slightly into his skull and the rims were black. His hair was burnt black and he had a white sweatshirt on.

The man nods and walks into the house with a loaded gun. You realize how sleepy you are after escaping death several times. Another police man gives you a blanket and you drift into slumber in the inside of a police car.

Morning arrives and more police cars surround your house. You step outside the car you slept in and ask someone what happened. They tell you that three policemen were dead. One was suffocated and two were stabbed to death. The killer was nowhere to be found. You walk inside your house, you notice on the inside of the front door is a piece of paper with your name on it.

You open the note and read the words, written in blood. "Next time, you better go to sleep. If not, more people will get hurt." It reads.

You survive, for now.

End.


End file.
